dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iaijutsu Master - Unoffical Update (3.5e Prestige Class)
Iaijutsu Master Becoming an Iaijutsu Master Class Features All of the following are class features of the iaijutsu master. : The iaijutsu master is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but no type of armor or shield. : At 1st level the iaijutsu master gains the ability to use her Dexterity modifier instead of her strength modifier on attack rolls with her katana. This works like the Weapon Finesse feat, except that it applies to the katana, a weapon to which the feat cannot normally be applied. (Ex): When not wearing armor or using a shield, an iaijutsu master adds 1 point of Intelligence bonus (if any) per iaijutsu master class level to her Dexterity bonus to modify Armor Class while wielding a melee weapon. If an iaijutsu master is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied her Dexterity bonus, she also loses this bonus. (Ex): At 2nd level, an iaijutsu master gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. At 8th level, the bonus increases to +4. This bonus stacks with the benefit provided by the Improved Initiative feat or the Superior Intitiative Feat. : At 3rd level an iaijutsu master gains the ability to make a Bluff check to feint in combat as a move action. This ability works the same as the Improved Feint feat even if she does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. : At 4th level, then again at 7th level, the iaijutsu master gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of iaijutsu master feats). The epic iaijutsu master gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic iaijutsu feats) every 3 levels after 10th. (Ex):'At 5th level, an iaijutsu master gains the ability to strike precisely with her katana, gaining an extra 1d6 damage added to her normal damage roll. When making a precise strike, an iaijutsu master cannot attack with a weapon in her other hand or use a shield. An iaijutsu master’s precise strike only works against living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to a precise strike, and any item or ability that protects a creature from critical hits also protects a creature from a precise strike. At 10th level, the extra damage on a precise strike increases to +2d6. The the extra damage inflicted by the epic iaijutsu master’s precise strike increases by +1d6 every five levels above 10th. ' (Ex): At 6th level an iaijutsu master gains the ability to make a Bluff check to feint in combat as a free action while drawing her katana. (Ex): At 9th level an iaijutsu master gains the ability to make a single attack at her highest base attack bonus as a swift action. : Cleave, Dodge, Expertise, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (katana), Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Mobility, Power Attack, Spring Attack, Toughness, Whirlwind Attack. Epic Iaijutsu Master Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Devastating Critical, Epic Dodge, Epic Prowess, Epic Reflexes, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Exceptional Deflection*, Improved Combat Reflexes, Infinite Deflection*, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Overwhelming Critical, Superior Initiative. *The epic iaijitsu master need not have Improved Unarmed Strike to qualify for these feats, but in that case must be using a light or one-handed weapon. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class